lo que no se supo del 14 de marzo de Kyoko
by Marii-Se
Summary: el título lo dice todo...2795 dedicado a Tsuki-chan, gracias por la idea!


Desvió su mirada una vez más hacia su asiento, y la miró, ella seguía atenta a la clase. Volvió a mirar al frente. Estaba muy nervioso, repetía el mismo acto de ver a Kyoko y luego mover su lápiz con impaciencia. Así paso toda la hora, incluso el recreo solo la miraba desde lejos. Ya en su casa la cosa no cambió mucho.

-Tsuna estas muy alterado- afirmo Reborn desde el escritorio del muchacho disfrutando de un café. Tsuna suspiró y se sentó en la sí del frente.

-Si bueno, hoy es 14 de marzo, y se supone que debo devolverle a Kyoko-chan lo que me regalo, ¿pero no se qué hacer?-agarró su cabeza con las dos manos sacudiéndola como si así fuera a salir una idea.

-Debes ser creativo, es la primera vez que Kyoko te hace algo así. No lo arruines-

-Lo sé, pero es que no tengo ni idea que dé que hacer-se dejo caer abatido sobre el mueble.

-que patético eres Tsuna- Afirmó, pero el chico no reclamó, estaba de acuerdo, era patético. No saber que darle a la persona que te gusta era un sufrimiento. Reborn terminó su tasa con paciencia-Por qué no tratas de ver para sí sirves y aprovechas eso para hacer algo-

-¿A qué te refieres?-había captado su atención.

-Kyoko es buena es la repostería y las manualidades, de eso ella sabe y saca lo mejor de ello. Así que trata de hacer lo mismo-

-Algo en lo que sea bueno…-pensó

-Bueno supongo que eso no existe-

-NO SEAS ASI-

* * *

Paso la página del libro con lentitud y apoyo su cabeza en su mano. Por más que tratara de concentrase no podía. Se recostó en el espaldar de su silla y se estiró un poco, no sabía cuando tiempo había pasado allí tratando de leer ese libro, pero nada, estaba muy distraída y algo deprimida.

Paso todo el día esperando alguna señal de que Tsuna le diera algo, al menos el saludo, pero ni eso recibió. "Quizás estaba ocupado", ese pensamiento era lo que utilizaba para no caer en un "se le olvido por completo", ni menos en un "no le importa para nada".

-_Tal vez no me esforcé lo suficiente con el regalo_- pensó sintiéndose peor. Decidió volver a tratar de leer el libro cuando unos golpes a su ventana llamarón su atención. Se acercó y la abrió- ¡¿Tsuna-Kun?-el mencionado se encontraba de pie en el techo frente a ella.

-Hola Kyoko-chan-

-¿Qué haces allí? Es peligroso-

-Está bien no me pasará nada-

-¿pero por qué?-

-Ah…viene a verte…ah… ¿puedes salir conmigo un segundo?- Tsuna no parecía muy tranquilo. Kyoko dudo vio a sus espaldas el reloj: 6:30 p.m., ni aunque rogara.

-No creo, Tsuna-kun-

-Solo sea un segundo, te prometo que volveremos rápido-insistió. Había algo en su tono que era diferente. Lo pensó un momento.

-espera aquí-dijo y cerró la ventana. Fue directo a su closet y saco una sabanas, las enrolló y las coloco bajo las sabanas de su cama haciendo un bulto con ellas. Tomó su muñeca favorita, y lo era porque su cabello era del mismo color que el suyo, y la colocó en su almohada tapando bien la cara. Jamás les mentía a sus padres, salvo en situaciones de vida o muerte, pero ahora para ella esto era muy importante.

Miró su trabajo y quedó satisfecha. Agarró una chaqueta y apagó las luces. En un rato Tsuna vio como se abría de nuevo la ventana y Kyoko se disponía a salir de ella. Extendió su mano para ayudarla, cuando ella la tomó no se topo con la palma del joven sino con ese guante blanco con un "27" grabado. Se extraño, ¿para que traía eso? Cuando estuvo ya parada lo supo.

-Tsuna-kun…. ¿y la escalera?-

-¿Escalera?-

-Si la que usaste para llegar acá-

-Ah no, no use ninguna- si eso temía que dijera- Bueno vamos- anunció y pasó una mano detrás de la cintura de kyoko y la acerco a él, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, él también lo estaba pero tenía su vista fija arriba.

Tsuna sacó dos píldoras de su bolsillo y se las tragó, pronto una flama naranja salió de su frente, sus guantes cambiaron y sus ojos también, pronto tenían ese aire tranquilo y misterioso que los caracterizaban en esa situación.

-Sostente-dijo esa voz que era tan distinta y tan igual de Tsuna. Ella solo asintió e hizo caso, desde que llegó con esa atmosfera la tenía totalmente embelesada. Con su mano libre apunto hacia abajo y pronto una ráfaga salió de ella y los impulso con fuerza directo al cielo, fue tan intenso que hizo que ella se aferrara más a él y cerrera los ojos.

Sintió el aire en su cabello y como su cuerpo había cambiado de posición a una más horizontal, cuando sintió que ya iban más lento abrió los ojos. Tuvo que abrirlos demasiado, estaba muy impactada, la vista era increíble. Los edificios, las casas, la gente, todo ese paisaje en una sola imagen, se podía apreciar completamente.

-Es hermoso- soltó maravillada, pronto las luces urbanas comenzarían a encenderse debido a que el cielo ya estaba oscureciéndose y la luna ya se dejaba ver, incluso una que otra estrella también aparecía.

Tsuna miro feliz el resultado de su acción y con impulso bajo y paso muy cerca del cielo a gran velocidad entre la gente. Las personas no los veían, solo recibían la rara ventisca que dejaban a su paso. Tsuna se elevo de nuevo y Kyoko reía divertida. El recorrido siguió, esquivando rascacielos y tiendas, dejando confundido a algunos y viendo lugares y escenarios que jamás antes había visto. Fueron tan tantas vueltas que no noto que ya se acercaban a su casa hasta que vio para abajo y reconoció el camino que seguían.

No aterrizaron de inmediato, se asomaron por la ventana y así pudieron ver Ryohei y a su padre emocionados frente al televisor, huy había un maratón de boxeo en el canal deportivo, su mamá esta hablando por teléfono, por lo gestos que hacía se vía muy entretenida. Parecía que nadie había notado su ausencia. Fueron hasta el techo y la flama de Tsuna se extinguió.

-¡Tsuna-kun eso fue fantástico!- dijo emocionada.

-me alegra que te haya gustado-dijo y luego su actitud cambio, comenzó a mirar a todos lados y sacó algo de su bolsillo, un paquete plano y cuadrado y una bolsita de papel rojo-toma, en agradecimiento por lo de hace un mes, ya sabes-dijo y se lo entregó, ella los miro a ambos por separado, dentro de la bolsa habían unos besos de chocolate-son de una tienda, no soy bueno haciendo dulces-se excusó

-Está bien. En realidad-su tono cambio-pensé que lo habías olvidado-

-¡No! ¡Jamás!-Ella volvió a reír y se concentró en el otro obsequio, lo abrió y se quedó muda. Era un CD-Espero que te guste, según Kurokawa es tu grupo favorito-

-Si-dijo extrañada-pero se supone que se agotó, en la repisa de la tienda ya no quedaba-

-Sí, bueno, voy a esa tienda mucho y el dueño me dejó buscar más a fondo. En uno de los cajones de la bodega había uno todavía. Por eso me tarde, fui después del colegió-

Kyoko volvió a asombrarse, ¿después del colegió, y llegó a esta hora? Debió de haber revisado cientos de cajas. Apretó los regalos contra su pecho.

-De verdad…Gracias-dijo con sinceridad. Tsuna sonrió, y se volvió a poner nervioso por lo que iba hacer. Vaciló un rato y luego se acerco ella robado dele un fugaz beso, torpe y tropellado, pero extrañamente dulce. Se alejo un poco, la mirada de Kyoko estaba estática y fija, en él.

Se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, quizás eso fue demasiado. Fue entonces cuando sintió como su mano era apretada por otra, volteó encontrándose con ella muy cerca. Ella se acerco a un más y le besó, él estupefacto y todo, le correspondió. Esta vez fue más largo y mucho más dulce. Se separaron, y se miraron y volvieron a hacerlo. A ambos les costó separarse esta vez.

Kyoko caminó directo hacia la ventana y se metió, antes se volteó.

-Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches- respondió y la vio irse y cerrar la ventana. Volvió a buscar sus píldoras y se las tomo, entro en su modo Hyper y se elevo con cuidado, cuando se aseguró que no estuviera al alcance de la vista de Kyoko, aumentó la velocidad y se lanzo al aire entre gritos de euforia y dando giros.

Kyoko solo rió mientras lo veía alejarse de esa forma, lo entendía, ella también estaba feliz. Colocó las sabanas de su cama en su lugar, luego metió el Cd en el reproductor, su canción favorita empezó a sonar y se acostó mientras comía los chocolates que le habían regalado.

* * *

Ryohei subía las escaleras emocionado por el programa que acaba de ver, cuando escuchó una melodía saliendo del cuarto de su hermana. Se acercó y abrió la puerta

-¿Kyoko?- dijo encontrándola sentada en la cama, parecía muy serena y feliz

-ah, hola onii-chan, ¿qué pasa?-

-Nada, solo que escuche la música… ¿es lo que creo que es?

-Sí, así es- afirmó contenta

-¡Vaya! Pensé que habías dicho que ese CD estaba extremadamente agotado-

-Sí, pero…alguien me lo consiguió-

-Ya veo, que suerte-

-si-concordó- Soy muy afortunada-Ryohei se fue a su cuarto, y ella conectó su audífonos al aparato. Estaba tan contenta que olvido que vivía con 3 personas más y podía molestarlas.

Si no le dijo a su hermano quien le había dado el CD, no fue por nada importante en realidad, solo sentía que ese dato era muy de ella, y de él, no quería compartirlo, no aún, tal vez sonaba algo egoísta, pero quería disfrutarlo por ella misma. Sin que nadie más lo supiera, lo que sucedió esa noche de 14 de marzo, claro ahora tú también lo sabes.


End file.
